Sasuke Ofuchi
Sasuke Ofuchi is the only known surviving member of the Ofuchi Clan in Yamato, being the youngest nephew of the late Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi. He has been serving as Baron Enenra's apprentice in the Southern Horde since the Cataclysm. Sasuke's skirmish with Micah M'Cain during the Battle of Otoineppu left him unconscious with Micah assuming Sasuke's identity to infiltrate the horde. After regaining consciousness, Sasuke found his way into the hidden army camp of the Justice League where he encountered and attacked Micah again, only to be subdued by Micah and Uminoko Kawamoto who brought him to the League's war council for interrogation. Mamori Hoshino speculated that Sasuke's unwavering loyalty to Enenra might be the combination of a geas and Enenra raising him since childhood. Biography Early Years Sasuke Ofuchi was born in Yamato after the Cataclysm to the youngest sister of the late Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi after said sister had managed to stay hidden from the Hyuga Clan ever since the Unification of Yamato when the rest of the Ofuchi Clan had lost their lives in a bloody coup. The demons conquered Yamato over the following years and enslaved its population, with the Southern Horde taking over Southern Yamato. In the following years, Baron Enenra, one of the lesser demon nobles, discovered the existence of the last living Ofuchi and realized their importance to his far-reaching plans regarding the mystic Scepters of the Stormborn. After he located and got his hands on the young Sasuke, he began grooming the boy to become his apprentice who would wield the scepters as per the demonic council's wishes. Whether it was the effect of a geas or genuine affection, Sasuke became a loyal follower of Enenra, calling him master, and Enenra likewise made everyone in his employ treat the boy like a golden child who would ensure the demons' victory in the conflicts ahead. Sasuke was trained by mages and warriors under Enenra's and Captain Ghani's watchful eye and grew confident although his mastery of magic wasn't great. He learned of his heritage as the nephew of the late Emperor and viewed ruling Yamato by Enenra's side as his birthright as he wanted to make all Hyuga supporters pay for betraying their Emperor. Godslayer Era By 1017 AE, the Southern Horde had suffered significant losses, not only losing Vulpengaard Keep to the Akai Tora and the Forgotten but also having their Duke Hepnaz L'invrad be replaced by Duchess Nina Heeate L'andariel who worked for the rival Eastern Horde. One of the Scepters had been destroyed in the Battle of Illunii, but the other Scepter had been brought to Yamato where the South's mages were studying it. Despite these setbacks, the demons were still set on finishing their mission to subjugate the world under their will, and Enenra continued doing his masters' bidding while also setting his own schemes in motion in which Sasuke would play a part. When the horde had lured the Black Hunters, a mercenary force that had been pestering them for a while, to a trap during the Battle of Otoineppu, Enenra saw that the time was right for Sasuke to have his first field experience. Sasuke located his first prey on the field, a young druid working for the Hunters who turned out to be Micah M'Cain, and ambushed him while expecting an easy victory. Micah managed to use his training to overcome Sasuke, however, and eventually knocked him out. Micah later learned Sasuke's importance to Enenra and posed as the young Ofuchi to keep the Hunters safe from Enenra's wrath for a while as well as to infiltrate the horde to learn what the demons had planned to crush the growing Yamatian resistance. While Micah spent a night and day in luxury in Nagashima Fortress posing as Enenra's apprentice, Sasuke came to and found himself without his clothes. He wandered around until he sensed strange magic and, using his training to his advantage, managed to break through an elaborate protective spell which revealed a cloaked army of the Justice League which the Akai Tora and Forgotten had rallied at the Temple of Hephaestus to crush the Southern Horde's army besieging said temple where the Black Hunters were hiding in. Sasuke stayed hidden in the camp while becoming more and more feverish due to hypothermia. He encountered Micah again by chance not even a day later when the young druid had fled from Nagashima Fortress and ended up in the same camp. Sasuke, vowing revenge, assaulted Micah only to be beaten again in his weakened state, after which Micah's companion Uminoko Kawamoto subdued the raging apprentice. The young Ofuchi was brought to the Justice League's war council but remained confident and arrogant, which made the Black Hunter Mamori Hoshino to make a remark that Sasuke may have been under a geas because such unwavering loyalty to a demon seemed rather uncanny. The war council decided to investigate the matter and had Sasuke be interrogated via spells so they could break through any protective wards Enenra may have cast on him and discover how the demon lord planned to use both Sasuke and the remaining Scepter of the Stormborn for the demons' gain in the Second Great War. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Sasuke : How he's referred to in the Southern Horde. Appearance A young, shaven man with short, dark hair and dark eyes. Personality and Traits Angry, arrogant, confident. Devoted to Enenra's cause, viewing the demon as a mentor or father figure. Believes himself to the rightful Emperor-to-be of Yamato and wishes to punish those who caused the downfall of his clan. Powers and Abilities Skilled in the use of wakizashi and sai among other things. Knows medium-level elemental magic. Relationships Enenra Raised since childhood by Enenra, Sasuke appears to be loyal to the demon lord and views him like a master if not a father figure. Enenra also appears to harbour some feelings for Sasuke as he made sure to have his servants treat the young Ofuchi with respect. Whether this is genuine or a means for the demon lord to groom the young lord in a specific manner is unknown, but at the very least Enenra has plans for the Scepter of the Stormborn which Sasuke is supposed to wield. Micah M'Cain Micah and Sasuke's encounter happened by chance, one being the victim to the other. However, Sasuke underestimated the young druid's skills during the hunt and was beaten after a struggle, which allowed Micah to assume his identity and infiltrate the horde to learn more about Enenra's plans. After coming to, Sasuke vowed revenge and managed to track down Micah while in a feverish state from the cold, only to be beaten again. He hasn't forgotten his humiliation at the hands of the druid but nevertheless views him as a mere hindrance to his plans. Micah is ambivalent towards Sasuke: on the one hand he left Sasuke alive after their encounters but on the other hand he doesn't share any love for the young lord either. See also *Enenra *Micah M'Cain *Ofuchi Clan Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ofuchi Clan Category:Southern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato